


A Prison of your Own

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW





	A Prison of your Own

"Well- buy it or not, Blaine's dead. And he was with another man." Hutch banged is hand against the window. How could he ever confess his love, when he himself defined it as a crime punishable by death?

"It's not your usual everyday thing." That's Starsky not taking a position _for or against_ it.

"Starsk, it's not a big thing." A feeble attempt to break free, though it was a bit too late for that.

"You don't have to wear your private life on your sleeve. I don't think you have to hide it." Starsky had told Whitelaw at his campaign office.

Hutch regarded the words his life-line to stop him from drowning.

"A man preferring a man is not as casual as someone having a bad cold." Starsky snapped the cuffs back and threw Hutch back into the dark abyss. "How he could've been gay without my knowing it?"

"How would you have felt about him if he'd told you?" Hutch searched for a crack of light to escape his dark turbulence.

Downcast eyes spoke of rejection.

"That's probably why he stayed in the closet." Heart chained and bound with sadness, Hutch became a prisoner of his own words.


End file.
